tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Items
]] This is the list of all the Items in Tradelands. If an Item is untradable, it will say so by it. Help in adding to this article would be greatly appreciated! Tools * Axe * Pickaxe * Torch * Spyglass * Fishing Rod * Officer's Spyglass * Lantern * Paddle Weapons * Dagger * Short Sword * Sabre * Rapier * Smallsword * Stiletto * Battleaxe * Tomahawk * cutlass * Custom Weapons Ranged Weapons * Officers pistol * caplock pistol * Flintlock Pistol * Musket * caplock musket * long musket * flintlock rifle * Crossbow * Cupids Crossbow * Heavy Crossbow * Mini Crossbow Ammunition * Round Shot * Flintlock Ammunition * Bolts * caplock ammuntion Materials * Steel * Fish Oil * Beeswax * Steam Engine Parts * Blessed Steam Engine Parts * Cast Iron * Gunpowder Crafting table tables *Blacksmithing Station * Candle Making Station * Carpentry Station * Custom Weapon Station Cannons * 6-Pounder Long Gun * 9-Pounder Long Gun * 12-Pounder Carronade * Swivel Gun * 12-Pounder Long Gun * 18-Pounder Carronade * 24-Pounder Mortar * 18-Pounder Long Gun * 24-Pounder Carronade * 24-Pounder Long Gun * 32-Pounder Carronade * 32-Pounder Long Gun * 42-Pounder Carronade * 36-Pounder Mortar * 36-Pounder Long Gun * 42-Pounder Long Gun * 48-Pounder Mortar * 68-Pounder Carronade * 42T Long Gun * Corncade Carronade * Bacon Hair Long Gun * Cupid's Carronade * Red Mortar Resources Woods * Oak * Mahogany * Elm * Ash * Cherry * Ironwood * Ebony * Heartwood * Pine * Spruce * Inyolan Oak * Blood Oak * Grimewood * Angelwood * Pwnwood * Moorian Hardwood Metals & Mineables * Iron * Copper * Silver * Gold * Steel * Pursteel (Cannot be mined only bought from those who have it or redeemed) * Glowsteel (Crate items only on tools/weapons unless it's electrosteel) * Coal * Electrosteel * Salt * Saltpeter * Sapphire * Emerald * Onyx * Ruby * Amethyst * Cast Iron * Ice * Composition L * Lysian Steel * sand * cobaltite Merchants (No repeated items in list) General Merchant * Stone Axe * Stone Pickaxe * Map * Round Shot * Hardtack Loyalty Merchant * Featherstone * Dull Dye * Mermaid Figurehead * Mercat Figurehead * Sturdy Wheel * Banded Wheel Premium Merchant # Premium Token (x25) # Premium Token (x100) # 100K Doubloons # Double XP # Carpenter's Mallet # Blacksmith's Hammer # High Quality Mold # Advanced Engine # Lord Gaben's Blessing # Cannon Repair Kit # Blank Cladifier # Dull Dye # Normal Dye # Vibrant Dye # Coal (x100) # Various Woods (x100) # Mermaid Figurehead # Mermaid Torch # Eagle Figurehead # Angel Figurehead # Protein Shake Pirate # Warrior Figurehead # Samurai Figurehead # Wizard Figurehead # Poseidon Figurehead # Kraken Figurehead # Mozart Figurehead # Neptune Upgrade # Poseidon Upgrade # Sturdy Wheel # Banded Wheel # Gilded Wheel # Heavy Wheel # Ship Vouchers (not avaible) # Ghostships # Minnowclad # RIOT Minnowclad # Super Steamfish # Steam Goose Voucher (unavailable) # binglehopper upgrade (christmas 2019) Accessories Merchant * Whitecrest Cape * Hallengard Cape * Blackwind Cape * Nova Balreska Cape * Verdantine Cape (Unavailable after may of 2015) * Verner Expedition Cape (Unavailable after may of 2015) * Purshovia Cape * Parrot * Personal Steam Engine * Abs (unavailable) * Abs2 (unavailable) Furniture Vendor * (Loyalty) Candle Making Station * (Loyalty) Custom Weapon Station * Loyalty Plaque * (Loyalty) Beehive * (Loyalty) Fish Press * 5 different Storage Chests * Sheet of paper * Stack of paper * Stacks of paper Sword And Star Bartender * Lime Juice (Balreskan Brew) * Salt Water * Protein Shake Rare items Vouchers * Super steamfish voucher * Minnowclad voucher * Blue ghostship voucher * Red ghostship voucher * steamfish voucher * koi voucher? Brekerson Wares * Mark of the Nahrluminati * Blue Hardtack Glowsteel * Magmite * Holiconium * Deathmetal * Verdantium * Stalium * Glowsteel * Pink Glowsteel * Froststeel * Solsteel * Skyrite * santanite * brekonium Rare Cannons * Red Mortar * Corncade Carronade * Bacon Hair Long Gun * Cupids Carronade * Neptune Twin Long Guns * 42T Long Gun * Marochev Turret Rare Weapons * Glowy Balreskan Longsword * Glowy Whitecrest Halberd * Glowy Hallengard Battleaxe * Scimitar * Cupids Crossbow Rare misc. ghost morphs brekonium wealth token Random Furniture Items That Have a Function * Weapon Display * Storage Chest * Doors * Candle Holder * Lantern * Price Stand * Hanging Lantern * custom sign * hanging custom sign * gramophones (play music) Standard Cargo Nova Balreska * Limes * Musical Instruments * Grain * Lanterns Hallengard * Dolls * Hardtack * Lanterns Whitecrest * Furniture * Paper * Cocoa Blackwind Cove * Scrap Metal * Lobster * Eyepatches Perth * Potatoes * Medical Supplies * Fabric Fenwick * Apples * Cheese Freeport * Bananas * Silverware * Lemons Nassau * Linen * Quilts * Sugar Cannoneer Key * Oranges * Melons Salem * Socks * Hats Harrisburg * Molasses * Chickens * Farm Tools Fish Cargo Freeport * Ballyhoo * Mullet * Trout * Mackerel * Red Drum * Tarpon * Tuna * Marlin Nassau * Mullet * Mackarel Cannoneer Key * Red Drum * Tuna * Marlin Premium Cargo Whitecrest * Furniture (1 Mahogany) Nova Balreska * Musical Instruments (1 Copper) Other Items Planned to be added * - Category:Item Category:Tables and Charts